


Don't be jealous of the love we have

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Keith, Fluff, Genderbending, Rule 63, fem!shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: You can't miss seeing them.





	Don't be jealous of the love we have

**Author's Note:**

> i'm weak  
> inspired mostly by [this](http://hanta96art.tumblr.com/post/170516679076/a-date) but also all the other femSheith-art I've seen in the past few days

It’s not possible to miss seeing those two around the campus: they’re the talk of the campus, their friendship circle is large, they’re the Garrison Golden Girl and the Rebel Girl, respectively. It’s impossible to not think of them as hashtag relationship goals. Unless your heart was made of coal or something or you were a homophobe.

But if you were, your opinion wouldn’t matter for shit anyway.

Because those two? Their world is their own. There’s Shiro, soccer captain with the thick thighs and short shorts, there’s Keith- apparently she never gave a fuck that her name was a “male” name and thus, no one else ever gave a fuck too- with even shorter skirts and leather jackets. Their first meeting had been the stuff of romantic comedies with the whole whoops, I stumbled and hit my face against your face and we both had matching black eyes for a week afterwards.

Shiro had asked Keith out for a coffee afterwards as an apology.

Keith had taken that as a hint to go forward and had boldly held Shiro’s hand in the campus cafeteria. They had both been blushing.

No one had been witness to the moment when they had officially become a couple though, but literally everyone had been witness to the moments of unbearably adorable PDA.

It’s either Shiro’s hand on Keith’s waist or Keith’s lips on Shiro’s jaw or Keith’s hands wandering underneath Shiro’s shirts in plain sight until Shiro is squirming and pushing her girlfriend away with an enormous blush.

Even now. God. They’re impossible.

They’ve overtaken their dorm’s lounge room, the sofa full of long limbs and loving looks.

“This movie sucks,” Keith says, her legs thrown over Shiro’s lap.

“It’s not so bad,” Shiro says and continues to massage the aforementioned legs, smiling sweetly. She hasn’t paid attention to the movie either for the past twenty minutes or so. Or the five other people in the room.

“You aren’t even watching it, you dork,” Keith huffs, nudging Shiro’s hand with her foot. Keith’s red lips have curled into a devious smirk. She’s wearing full-red today, joking that she’s practically dressed as the soccer team cheerleader- as the cheerleaders have red uniforms. Shiro had clearly liked the thought.

Clearly likes the thought, as her fingers keep brushing the hem of Keith’s skirt, dangerously high on her pale thighs.

“You’re beautiful,” Shiro murmurs.

“Pffssthhaww,” Keith huffs. Her cheeks have gone a little pink. She reaches to grab Shiro’s hand between her own and kisses it. “You’re the one who’s beautiful.”

“Well, I think we’re both gorgeous,” Shiro says sweetly and pulls Keith closer so that Keith’s laying on her. “Especially you, baby. Are you sure you’re not gonna become my cheerleader? Not that you don’t already wear short skirts.”

“I thought I already were your cheerleader, “ Keith says and kisses Shiro’s cheek. “Especially in the bedroom.”

Shiro’s startled little giggle is drowned by Keith grabbing her jaw and kissing her soundly on the lips.


End file.
